Tarjon Village
Tarjon Village (Also know as Tarjon) is a village located in Filgaia in the Dimension Elw, a thousand years ago, can only be accessible when Mariel reactivates the portal. The Elw Dimension As soon as they arrive at Dimension Elw, Rudy, Jack and Cecilia are still received in Forest Mound by a group of Elw who tries at all costs to prevent their passage, until they resolve to escort them to the village of Tarjon. They are taken to the house of Emiko who leaves them in a room at rest; Watching Rudy's suffering, Cecilia begs him to help him, Jack observes Rudy squirming and raging, Elw asks the travelers of the Dying World to accompany him. Emiko knowing that Cecilia and Jack intend to use the Elw power to restore Rudy's arm asks if they trust beings who are more like Metal Demon than with humans. Cecilia says they have no choice, and that Rudy is an important part of the team they form together, and they need each other to save the world. Emiko knowing that Cecilia and Jack intend to use the Elw power to restore Rudy's arm asks if they trust beings who are more like Metal Demon than with humans. Cecilia says they have no choice, and that Rudy is an important part of the team they form together, and they need each other to save the world. Emiko reveals that a thousand years ago they had created this machine to fight the Demons, Jack contradicts it by saying that the Golems were the most powerful weapons against the demons, but Emiko points out that a heartless weapon can be used for both good and for evil, the magic of humans and the Ewls reach into the unknow and came up with a new technology, and this technology was based on the demons they captured, They used living metal and adapted human physiology and so was created an artificial biometal, which they called the Holmcross Projetc, artificial life that could survive in any condition this holmcross is the ultimate enhancement to many different kinds of ARMs It synchronizes with different ARMs, thus enhancing the physic power of the ARMs but holmcross enjoyed killing so much, they literally became a killing machine, was it the blood of the demons or was it man's lust for conflict, no one know for sure, the deployed Holmcross were destroyed, the is, however one of them left; An experimental model was sealed deep underground. Cecilia says that Rudy is not a killing machine because she is one of the kindest hearted people she has ever met. Emiko does not seem to believe that after a thousand years, a man managed to desencader the experimental machine. He says he can not help anyway because he no longer has the resources to give Life Metal any more. He regrets that he can not do anything, Cecilia begins to cry and Jack demonstrates an unhappy expression, until he sees Mariel coming downstairs and says she needs to rest, the girl does not seem to care about her condition and says that the Guardian Blade is the solution for the problems because she carries her own life she says they should go to Brother Vassim and they must use the power of the Guardian Blade to save him. Emiko seems apprehensive to say that the existence of the desert near Rosetta Town was a consequence of the evil and abusive use of the power of the Guardian Blade, and that she should not allow this mistake to happen again, so much so that Vassim was working in her laboratory all this time to reverse the situation, Mariel insists that this is the only chance anyway because if not Filgaia will succumb to destruction. Mariel is not willing to go against her principles by showing more courage than ever. Emiko says that Vassim's lab is on the other side of the Forest Prison and that only he can repair the ARM. Mariel asks to accompany them. Emiko says that only a miracle could make this plan work, Cecilia says miracles only happen if you make them happen. Category:Wild Arms towns Category:Towns Category:Locations